bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Summer Carnival 2016
The Summer Carnival has come to town! This event started on Friday July 22nd, 2016 at 10:07AM PDT +7GMT. The Summer Carnival is in town for a limited time only! Find Carnival Tickets in bushes and use them to play all of the available Carnival Games! Earn Prize Tokens for playing, and use those to buy some of the 12 new unique Carnival items for yourself and your house! This year we've got 6 brand new quests and, for the 'Dunk-a-thon' achievement, NPCs you haven't dunked yet have a yellow exclamation mark above them. This event will run until August 5th at Noon PDT, with new content unlocking periodically! Good luck! -Official Codename Blog- Games Note: It appears that a game won't open up until you've played the previous game at least once. Rigging Unlike other events you are used to, sending friend invites to assist in helping your event along starts slightly different in the Summer Carnival. You have to find 4 Carnival tickets ( ) from whacking bushes and complete the Playing a Game quest. Once finished, the Shady character will give you a quest and teach you about rigging. Return to Balloon Popper and now you can send your invites to request help in rigging. At 100% rigging you have an approximately 1/7 chance to get the 8 token win. So while it's not guaranteed, it is possible and expected within a dozen plays or so. You will also win more on average at 100% than you would at any other %, statistically speaking. If your game platform doesn't implement friends, the Shady character doesn't do anything. If you try to talk to him, he just says, "What? I'm not causing any trouble! Leave me alone!". Quests Carnival Game Quests These quests began on Day 1 of the event. ! Before you can play, you must find Carnival Tickets by whacking bushes. Once you have enough Tickets, talk to one of the game masters next to the games to play! |task1=Play a Game Return to the Carnival Prize Vendor |reward1=5 or |name2=Turning the Odds |type2=main |desc2=Ask some friends to help you "rig" one of the games at the Carnival, and then play it once they've helped out. You'll have a better chance of winning more stuff if your friends help you out! |task2=Play 5 Rigged Carnival Games |reward2= or }} William's Sweet Tooth If you have played a previous year's event, then William's quest line will split into a new healthier version. If you haven't played before then you will have to complete the original quests. The first two quests can be done at the beginning of the event. The rest are unlocked later. 'Original Version' or |name2=Sweet Ice Tea |type2=main |desc2=William in the Carnival area is thirsty and would like you to find him some Sweet Ice Tea(Sweetened with pure sugar!). You can find it in bushes throughout the world. Started on Day 2 of the event. |task2=Find 30 Sweet Ice Tea |reward2=10 or |name3=Cotton Candy |type3=main |desc3=William in the Carnival area is hungry for sweets and would like you to find him some Cotton Candy(Made from pure sugar!). You can find it in bushes throughout the world.* Started on Day 2 of the event. |task3=Find 20 Cotton Candy |reward3=10 or |name4=Licorice |type4=main |desc4=William in the Carnival area is hungry for sweets and would like you to find him some Licorice(You're not sure what flavor this is...). You can find it in bushes throughout the world. Started on Day 3 of the event. |task4=Find 30 Licorice |reward4=10 or |name5=Chocolate Bars |type5=main |desc5=William in the Carnival area is hungry for sweets and would like you to find him some Chocolate Bars(It's your favorite brand!). You can find it in bushes throughout the world. Started on Day 4 of the event. |task5=Find 30 Chocolate Bars |reward5=10 or |name6=Soda Pop |type6=main |desc6=William in the Carnival area is thirsty for sweets and would like you to find him some Soda Pop(Whichever your favorite brand of cola is, this is the other one). You can find it in bushes throughout the world. Started on Day 5 of the event. |task6=Find 30 Soda Pop |reward6=10 or |name7=Candy Apples |type7=main |desc7=William in the Carnival area is hungry for sweets and would like you to find him some Candy Apples(It's actually just pure candy in the shape of an apple). You can find it in bushes throughout the world.* Started on Day 6 of the event. |task7=Find 20 Candy Apples |reward7=10 or |name8=Deep Fried Ice Cream |type8=main |desc8=William in the Carnival area is hungry and would like you to find him some Deep Fried Ice Cream(Yes, this exists. And yes, it's awesome). You can find it in bushes throughout the world. Started on Day 7 of the event. |task8=Find 30 Deep Fried Ice Cream |reward8=10 or }} *Cotton candy and Candy apples are spawn (popup) items which appear every time you whack 15% of you base energy in bushes and critters. 'New Improved Version' The first five quests are the same as the original version. Here are the last three quests: or |name2=Normal Apples |type2=main |desc2=William in the Carnival area has been down this path before, and would like to reform. Find him some Normal Apples(A tasty and nutricious snack!) (instead of Candy Apples). You can find Normal Apples in bushes anywhere in the world. Started on Day 6 of the event. |task2=Find 24 Fresh Apples |reward2=10 or |name3=Exercise Schedules |type3=main |desc3=William in the Carnival area has been down this path before, and would like to reform. Find him some Exercise Schedules(A smart way to start your day!) (instead of Deep Fried Ice Cream). You can find Exercise Schedules in bushes anywhere in the world. Finding them is also good exercise. Started on Day 7 of the event. |task3=Find 52 Exercise Schedules |reward3=10 or }} Dunking Tank Quests This questline started on day 2. Each quest becomes available immediately after you complete the previous one. or |name2=Dunk Tank - Plexiglass |type2=main |desc2=Katherine is building a dunk tank in the event area for the Summer Carnival. Find her Plexiglass(Will do the job until you can find some transparent aluminum) by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Plexiglass Sheets |reward2=10 or |name3=Dunk Tank - Water Hoses |type3=main |desc3=Katherine is building a dunk tank in the event area for the Summer Carnival. Find her Water Hoses(Hoser) by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 20 Water Hoses |reward3=10 or |name4=Dunk Tank - Baseballs |type4=main |desc4=Katherine is building a dunk tank in the event area for the Summer Carnival. Find her Baseballs(You feel like you've had to find a lot of baseballs lately) by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task4=Find 20 Baseballs |reward4=10 or |name5=Dunking Time |type5=main |desc5=Katherine has built a dunk tank in the event area for the Summer Carnival. A dunk tank isn't much fun if you don't dunk people in it, so get to it! |task5=Dunk someone! |reward5=10 or }} Once you've completed the questline, there will be somebody waiting to be dunked every time you enter the event area (the commons counts as part of the event area for this purpose). However, it may be somebody you've already dunked. Refreshing the page counts as entering. These are the victims: New for 2016. An ! will appear above the heads of any of the list of dunkees who have not yet been dunked. - Thanks to Russel Denton for the image. - Self Dunking (NEW) Hey, do you know who really needs to get dunked? YOU do! It'll be fun, don't you think? Hey let's make a charity out of it! Go get some pledges from people out in the world and we'll give the proceeds to Mrs. Robinson's school. GREAT IDEA! or |name2=Dress for a Dip |type2=main |desc2=You're dunking yourself for a good cause. Get a Bathing Suit(Appropriate attire for getting dunked in). You can find them by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Started on Day 9 of the event. |task2=Find 3 Swimsuits |reward2=10 or |name3=Get Dunked |type3=main |desc3=You're dunking yourself for a good cause. Get dunked! Started on Day 10 of the event. |task3=Return to Katherine |reward3=10 or }} Peat Bog Quests (NEW) or |name2=Peat's Hoops |type2=main |desc2=Peat Bog, Pete the Carny's brother, has a gig at this year's carnival, but he lost some of his equipment on his way here! Find Peat's Hula Hoops(It's circular enough...). You can find them by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Started on Day 4 of the event. |task2=Find 10 Hula Hoops |reward2=10 or |name3=Peat's Certificate |type3=main |desc3=Peat Bog, Pete the Carny's brother, has a gig at this year's carnival, but he lost some of his equipment on his way here! Find Peat's Carny Certificate(Turns a shady carny into a legitimate shady carny). You can find them by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Started on Day 5 of the event. |task3=Find 2 Carny Certificates |reward3=10 or }} Nostalgic Whacker This is a repeat of the 2014 questline which was never recorded in the wiki. The first three quests became available on day 6, the other two on day 8. or |name2=Teleporter Fuses |type2=main |desc2=Taban, the Teleporter Engineer, would like your help repairing his teleporter. He needs some Teleporter Fuses(It's important not to overload teleporters! That can lead to time machines), which you can find in bushes throughout the world. |task2=Find 13 Teleporter Fuses |reward2=10 or |name3=Teleporter Oil |type3=main |desc3=Taban, the Teleporter Engineer, would like your help repairing his teleporter. He needs some Teleporter Oil(Gotta make sure the teleport doesn't squeek), which you can find in bushes throughout the world. |task3=Find 31 Teleporter Oil |reward3=10 or |name4=Safety Shmafety |type4=main |desc4=Taban's Teleporter is ready to go. Mostly. I mean, it's probably safe. Either way, you won't complete this quest without stepping through it, so you'd better get to it. |task4=Step through the repaired Teleporter |reward4=10 or |name5=The Old Lands |type5=main |desc5=Taban's Teleporter seems to have dumped you somewhere in old Bushwhackia! What a treat! Complete the puzzle in the field here for a special prize!** |task5= Solve the Puzzle in the Old Bushwhackian Field Capture the Puzzle Monster* Talk to Taban |reward5=10 or }} *''' The puzzle monster is a Pandaclaw. It takes 15 to capture it by whacking. '''** The sentence about the special prize appears to have been left over from the previous year. It's still in the text that appears when you click the quest icon. Pandaclaw Capture The first of these quests became available on day 9 of the event, but only after you've completed the Nostalgic Whacker quests. A hunter named Elmer shows up in the Carnival area, telling you that a half dozen pandaclaws escaped through the teleporter and need to be captured. Of course, he enlists your help. or |name2 = Pandaclaw Capture - Live Capture Traps |type2 = main |desc2 =Elmer is trying to track down the escaped PandaClaw. Find him Live Capture Traps(The humane way to capture animals) by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Started on Day 10 of the event. |task2 =Find 20 Live Capture Traps |reward2 =10 or |name3 = Pandaclaw Capture - Panda Bait |type3 = main |desc3 = Elmer is trying to track down the escaped PandaClaw. Find him Panda Bait(They just can't resist it) by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Started on Day 11 of the event. |task3 = Find 20 Panda Bait |reward3 =10 or |name4 = Gotcha! |type4 = main |desc4 =''This quest has no description text.'' Started on Day 12 of the event. |task4 =Talk to Elmer |reward4 = 10 or }} After completing the Gotcha! quest, you can talk to Hank in the Commons and select the "I'd like to convert a holiday pet" option to turn the Pandaclaw into a pet. The cost of the conversion is 1000 , 16 , 4 , and 1 . It gives -25% to Nothings odds at level 40. Prize Token Rewards If you missed Summer Carnival 2012, 2013, 2014,or 2015 you have the option to speak with the red haired girl in the party hat, just below the event entranceright of event area and purchase all the previous years custom items and pets for . Most items cost 10 , the Huge Stuffed Carnival Critter, the Carousel Horse and the Whack-a-Mole Mini Golf Piece cost 25 each, and the pets cost 200 . Decoration Items |name2=Circus Stand |desc2=A platform for circus elephants. |cost2=30 |name3=Circus Tent |desc3=A house for circus elephants. |cost3=30 |name4=Flaming Ring |desc4=Don't touch the sides! |cost4=30 |name5=Jack in the Box |desc5=Who put Jack in this box? |cost5=30 |name6=Carnival Sign Stand |desc6=Last thing you want is to be lost at the carnival. |cost6=30 |name7=Jack in the Box Mini-Golf Piece |desc7=Don't let those Jack in the Boxes jack up your ball! |cost7=60 }} Gear |name2=Clown Cape |desc2=A cape for clowns! |cost2=30 |name3=Big Glasses |desc3=Big glasses for clowning around! |cost3=30 |name4=Clown Honker |desc4=A clown Honker Horn! |cost4=30 |name5=Clown Cone Hat |desc5=A cone hat for clowns! |cost5=30 |name6=Creepy Clown Hat |desc6=A creepy clown mask! |cost6=30 }} Bonus Prize Pack After all other items are bought, you can get a Bonus Prize Pack. , , and . |cost1=30 |name2=Quester's Satchel |desc2=Tired of Snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel which contains a random bonus reward. |cost2=90 }} Pet packs and Mount The 2016 pets came as part of a pack. Each pack costs 20, and contains one pet, 100 , , a , and a . BONUS: 4 for VIP members. They went on sale on day 829th and the sale ended on day 111st. 20 |bonus1=30% |attr1=Odds to win gold. |name2=Bumble Bee |desc2=The clumsiest of bees. |cost2= 20 |bonus2=25% |attr2=Odds to win fruit. |name3=Dino Stuffie |desc3=Rawr' means 'I luv u' in dinosaur. |cost3= 20 |bonus3=25% |attr3=Nothing wins change to power( ) }} On the opening day of this event a Train Mount was offered along with a Sale. 30% more with the purchase of 50 or more and an EXCLUSIVE Train Mount with any purchase of 10 or more. Previous Years Pets As mentioned above, pets from 2013, 2014 and 2015 could be bought for 200 at the event store. |bonus1=25% |attr1=Nothing wins change to mana( ) |name2=Cotton Candy Duck |desc2=It smells delicious! |cost2=200 |bonus2=25% |attr2=Nothing wins change to energy( ) |name3=Nate Duck |desc3=Much more responsible than its namesake. |cost3=200 |bonus3=-30% |attr3=Odds to win nothing |name4=Carny Pig |desc4=He's been doing this for a long, long time. |cost4=200 |bonus4=15% |attr4=Odds to win puzzle pieces |name5=Fluffy Unicorn |desc5=It's so fluffy. I just want to hug it forever and ever. |cost5=200 |bonus5=25% |attr5=Nothing wins change to energy( ) |name6=Teddy Bear Car |desc6=Beep beep! Look out! He's not a licensed driver! |cost6=200 |bonus6=25% |attr6=Nothing wins change to mana( ) |name7=Unraveling Doll |desc7=Just don't walk it by holding that loose thread. |cost7=200 |bonus7=-30% |attr7=Odds to win nothing |name8=Turtle Wagon |desc8=The speediest turtle ever seen. |cost8=200 |bonus8=30% |attr8=Nothing wins change to gold( ) |name9=Orangutan |desc9=Don't touch his hat. He'll get angry. |cost9=200 |bonus9=30% |attr9=Odds to win fruit }} New 2016 Achievements }} * The Summer Carnival event mini-golf piece is not required for the Carnival Compulsion achievement. Returning Achievements }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Achievements from 2013 - 2015 You can win the following achievements from previous years (if you haven't won them before), but you may have to spend Bush Bucks( ): }} }} }} }} }} Event Participation Prizes As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Carnival Event concludes. Category:Events Category:Achievements Category:Items Category:Quests